Another World
by Chi Senshi
Summary: Inuyasha finds another well, but where does it go? still writing...
1. IntroThe discovery

Another World  
  
A Crossover Fic: Inu-yasha and Magic Knight RayEarth  
  
Author: Chi Senshi  
  
Date begun: 7-18-02  
  
Description: What if Inu-yasha and friends (or stalkers) found another  
  
well? That took them to a different world?  
  
Note: This takes place while Inu-yasha and Kagome are looking for the  
  
final pieces of the Shikon jewel, and the version for RayEarth is going  
  
to be based on the original manga version, since I think the ending on  
  
the anime thoroughly sucked. I'll try to make this a little humorous,  
  
but I plan on having it a little serious once in awhile. There's a  
  
little bit of bad language from our friend Inu-yasha, and a little  
  
suggestive dialogue. So if you don't appreciate that sort of stuff I  
  
suggest you go no further, for you have been warned my friend.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-yasha and Co. is the property of the sharp-minded  
  
Rumiko Takehashi, and Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to the wonderful  
  
ladies of CLAMP. Seriously, I own NOTHING-unless of course I throw  
  
some imaginary people into the mix.then they belong to me.anyway!  
  
Onward Ho!  
  
"..."-Someone's speech.  
  
/.../-Someone's thoughts.  
  
(...)-Stuff people have said, but I just don't want to write the quotation marks.  
  
((...))-Author's Note  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Introduction: The Discovery-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Shippo stared at Kagome; she and Inu-yasha had had another  
  
quarrel. Inu-yasha thought they should go right on the forest fork  
  
they had come to, but Kagome insisted left was the correct direction  
  
to another Shikon shard. However, Inu-yasha, being the prideful half-  
  
demon that he is, was, persisted upon the fact that he was right.  
  
Kagome had stayed put and watched his retreating back, muttering curses  
  
under his breath.  
  
"Baka. I can't believe him! He knows I can sense the Shikon  
  
shard's correct locations! What does he think he's doing?"  
  
"But what about that time-?" Shippo asked, only to be cut off  
  
by Kagome ("Shut up!") before he could finish his sentence. He glared  
  
at her gently and sat down with a huff.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo...it's not your fault, I shouldn't have  
  
snapped at you." Kagome patted the small kitsune on the head. He  
  
responded by crossing his arms.  
  
"I know you're worried about him, but he has the Tetsusaiga,  
  
he can handle himself."  
  
"I am not worried about that egotistical maniac Shippo!"  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome-san..."  
  
*~^~*  
  
Inu-yasha was pushing through some tough underbrush. /Okay...so  
  
maybe this isn't the right direction...But I sure as hell ain't gonna  
  
give up and give Kagome anything else to tease me about. I'll just say  
  
that...um...I'll figure that out later./ All the trees getting in his  
  
way were frustrating Inu-yasha. He was starting to hack his way through,  
  
but he didn't know what was on the other side. Well...it never stopped  
  
him before. He grabbed a hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt and took a step  
  
forward, when he pulled it out and took a swing at a branch after  
  
cutting, he hit something solid. Like a wall. He put his hand forward  
  
and touched the wall; it was made of stone. He wondered at how the  
  
Tetsusaiga hadn't even dented the stone. He felt his way around it  
  
after putting the Tetsusaiga back in it's scabbard, pulling down vines  
  
and dead tree limbs until he reached the corner of the structure. He  
  
pushed his way past and came upon a clearing, the area looked really  
  
old. There was a range of different sized rocks scattered on the ground.  
  
Some the size of pebbles, others were boulders as tall as Inu-yasha and  
  
twice as wide. Some were covered in moss and lichen. One of the largest  
  
boulders had a scrap of some sort of fabric lying upon it. There was  
  
no trace of the breeze here that had rustled his long locks back on  
  
the main path with Kagome; it felt as if time had stopped. He looked  
  
to his left and saw the structure he had been clearing off.  
  
  
  
It was as if at one time it had been a stone house suddenly  
  
cleaved in half by a huge sword, except there were steps leading up to  
  
the floor of it, only two or three though. In the center of the floor  
  
was a plain looking well. Behind it was a faded scroll hanging on  
  
back wall; he walked closer to examine it. The scroll had a picture  
  
painted on it; it looked like a picture of a universe, with four  
  
planets. Inu-yasha was thoroughly confused; he placed his hand on the  
  
Tetsusaiga's hilt as he leaned forward cautiously. One planet looked  
  
like one of Kagome's 'gum-balls' with tiny rocks flying about it with  
  
two large cones on either end. Another seemed to look as if it had  
  
imploded, leaving only a few pieces of the outer crust floating around  
  
grey ice. For the third planet, it was painted hard to make out what  
  
it looked like, but it was round and looked like might be rings around  
  
it. The fourth sphere looked like a copy of Earth only much brighter  
  
and more colorful-not so blue with white streaks. It wasn't that extra-  
  
ordinary. ((Of course, Inu-yasha wasn't supposed to know what earth  
  
looked like from space, but he did since he had *coughaccidentallycough*  
  
looked through her science book-supposedly it had fallen out of her  
  
pack and fell open to the page about the solar system-he happened to  
  
know what the planet looked like...hmmm...well, on with the story.))  
  
Inu-yasha stared for a few more minutes before heading back to the  
  
others. /They might be interested in it...I'll go tell Kagome and  
  
Shippo about it./ Inu-yasha looked left and right trying to gain his  
  
bearing. Sniffing the air he caught the scent of Kagome, breathing  
  
deeply he continued forward following his nose. /...I wish I had  
  
Kagome's pack, I'm sure she had plenty of junk in it that I could use  
  
to make a path so I don't get lost on the way back here later.../  
  
  
  
*~^~*  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up as Inu-yasha gently jumped down from a tree  
  
over-head. She had decided to make camp and wait for Inu-yasha to  
  
come to his senses. She smiled gently at him as he looked over at her  
  
from his landing spot.  
  
"So you finally decided-." Inu-yasha cut her off.  
  
"I found something."  
  
"What? What did you find?"  
  
"Another Shikon shard?? All by yourself?" Shippo chimed in  
  
from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Shut up fox. No," Inu-yasha walked closer to Kagome and kneeled  
  
slightly. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I found a..." His voice trailed off as he thought of how to  
  
explain it.  
  
"A what?" Kagome prompted, getting a little irritated.  
  
"It looks like a shrine made of stone, but it can't be.  
  
The Tetsusaiga doesn't even scratch the stone it's made of. It has a  
  
well in the center of the floor, and steps, and...a picture."  
  
"A picture? And a well...in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Well that is what you would call it, it's more like a painted  
  
scroll. Only with color."  
  
"Is that so...?"  
  
"Did you hit your head Inu-yasha? Ruins don't just pop up in a  
  
dense forest suddenly."  
  
Inu-yasha looked over in the kitsune's direction. "I told you  
  
to shut up fox! There was a clearing, however it is obvious it was  
  
supposed to be kept a secret! There were vines swarming the thing!"  
  
"Where is it?" Kagome cut in.  
  
"Down the right path in the fork..." Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"So it didn't lead to a Shikon jewel shard?"  
  
He glared at her. "How do you know there aren't some down the  
  
well!?"  
  
"And how do you know there are?? Something alive needs to take  
  
the shard into itself."  
  
"Well...what if there was a frog down the well that the shard  
  
imbedded itself in and that frog turned into a demon frog but then  
  
couldn't get out because it grew too fat to get itself out of the shaft  
  
of the well and has been stuck there since the jewel broke apart, but  
  
it is plotting to get out soon and kills us!" Shippo's eyes had steadily  
  
began to grow wider and wider as he spoke; a twig in the distance  
  
snapped. "AHH!!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha turned their heads slowly towards Shippo  
  
as he talked. Kagome raised an eyebrow, Inu-yasha's right eye twitched.  
  
After Shippo screamed he looked at them, then put his head down, his  
  
eyes moving in a semi-shifty eyed way.  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
"Um...no...I don't think that's a possibility." Kagome said,  
  
before turning back to Inu-yasha, who was talking again.  
  
"Well we could always just go down the well!"  
  
"But what it it's just a normal well with water at the bottom?"  
  
Shippo asked.  
  
"Well then one of us would get wet." Inu-yasha put in his final  
  
word and sat back mumbling. "Stupid girl...stupid kitsune."  
  
  
  
*~^~*  
  
  
  
The next morning Inu-yasha lead the human and the fox-thing to  
  
the shrine, only getting lost once or twice.  
  
"Kagome-samaaa...!" Shippo whined. "I'm sooo tired, we've been  
  
walking since the sun came up, and it's nearly noon...my stomach hurts,  
  
and my feet too."  
  
"Shut up fox! Stop complaining, we're almost there." Inu-yasha  
  
said crossly.  
  
"It's alright Shippo-san, would you like me to carry you?"  
  
Kagome asked the poor little creature.  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes! Thank you Kagome-sama!" The little kitsune  
  
jumped up on her shoulder and held on.  
  
Suddenly they came on the shrine. Inu-yasha had smashed one of  
  
his hands on the wall he met before, trying to swipe a branch out of  
  
his way. He shook it vigorously, feeling his way around the corner  
  
again, he led the others into the clearing. The other two stared at  
  
the surroundings. Kagome put Shippo and her pack down muttering, "It  
  
really does exist..."  
  
"Feh. Of course it does."  
  
Kagome shot a glare at the speaker and walked up the steps to  
  
study the painted scroll for a few moments, /Maybe Miroku would know  
  
something about this place./ and soon after, immediately walked up to  
  
the well, inspecting it. Inu-yasha was suddenly there. Either that or  
  
she was just noticing him.  
  
"Be careful Kagome."  
  
"What? Shippo's frog-demon scaring you? I'm fine Inu-yasha."  
  
"Feh. There's no demon down there." Kagome ignored him as she  
  
looked down the well.  
  
"So, how are we going to figure out what kind of well it is?"  
  
Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome picked up a pebble-sized rock from the assortment on  
  
the ground and dropped it down the well. They waited a minute or two,  
  
but no sound came up the walls. Inu-yasha turned away to watch the noon  
  
sky.  
  
"Well then, shall we see if we can travel?" Kagome asked the  
  
two males.  
  
"It could just be a really deep well. To be safe I'll go." Inu-  
  
yasha said in a gentlmanly fashion, his back turned to the well. When  
  
he turned around Kagome was gone. "Kagome!? Where did that wench go??"  
  
"Down the well." Inu-yasha glared at Shippo.  
  
"And you let her!!?"  
  
"Well...there wasn't much I could do..."  
  
"Argh! Why isn't she ever around when I say something nice!?"  
  
Inu-yasha jumped into the well.  
  
Unsure of what else to do, Shippo hopped onto the rim of the  
  
well and let himself fall in, eventually grabbing onto Inu-yasha's  
  
hair. "Wait for me!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I know it's long, but I didn't want to leave out any  
  
important details. If you don't like it that's ok, just don't read on,  
  
cuz then it'll be on your own butt if you get mad. If you want to flame  
  
me or comment on it, feel free to do so. I don't mind either way.  
  
First Chapter soon to come! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

A/N: I'm gonna start rating this story NC-17, instead of PG-13 cuz my brain  
  
is starting to think bad thoughts. Quite possible there's OOC-ness. Enjoy anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know I don't own Inu-yasha or MKR, because if you think I  
  
do, you need lots of therapy from living under a rock too long for your own good.  
  
Summary: The half-demon is lead to the Magic Knights.  
  
Chapter One-'The Meeting'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikaru sat up with a start in her room breathing heavily. She put her  
  
forehead on the palm of her hand, trying to slow her breathing. It had  
  
been months since Princess Emeraude had dies and Hikaru had gone through  
  
the ordeal of finding the new pillar. Who had, in the end, been Hikaru  
  
herself.  
  
She glanced over at the clock; it's slow ticking helping to calm her  
  
nerves. It was 3 o-clock. /I haven't had a nightmare like that in a long  
  
time.../ She thought.  
  
The dream had been of Emeraude...the final battle with Emeraude...the  
  
anguish she had felt. Hikaru was trying to push the painful memories  
  
aside, even though she knew she didn't want to.  
  
But she had Lantis now, to make her all the more happy...and Eagle...  
  
She loved them both very much, as well as everyone else in Old Cephiro.  
  
Of course, after Mokona had revealed himself as the Creator of both  
  
Earth and Cephiro, he had disapppeared. Hikaru missed Mokona; he was  
  
such a delight to have around.  
  
Sufficently calmed, Hikaru lay back down and stared at the ceiling. A  
  
smile spread across her face, it was summer now and she planned to  
  
spend a lot of it in Cephiro, which needed a new name, now that she  
  
thought of it. She hoped that there would be more people to meet...and  
  
she needed to par a visit to the little girl she had met awhile ago.  
  
Hikaru was leaving today anyway. Fuu and Umi were going to meet her at  
  
Tokyo Tower today at around 10 in the morning; she couldn't wait. But  
  
she eventually fell into a light doze before her alarm went off.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Umi was walking to the nearby train station to meet Fuu and go with her  
  
to Tokyo Tower. She was quite happy. She was excited to see Fuu and  
  
Hikaru-and Ascot, Clef, and Presea, as well. Umi was carrying a basket  
  
with her baked sweets inside. Everbody in the castle seemed to enjoy  
  
them greatly. Her shiny blue hair bounced happily as she walked down  
  
the street.  
  
Umi started humming as she got closer to the station. It did feel wierd  
  
to be not wearing her school uniform, but she had improvised. She was  
  
wearing a light blue silky summer dress that flowed softly with her  
  
movements and came to about the same place on her thigh that her uniform  
  
did. It had little pink cherry blossom petals scattered in the fabric as  
  
well, to add to the color. She had her little blue boots on as well; the  
  
outfit didn't look half bad.  
  
She looked towards the train station windows and, seeing a familar head  
  
there, she quickened her pace, almost to a small skip.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Fuu was sitting in the station waiting for Umi. It really wan't that far to  
  
Tokyo Tower, but Fuu liked riding the train with Umi. Just to talk to her  
  
was nice, especially since they lived far apart, however, closer together than  
  
either of them lived to Hikaru.  
  
Fuu checked her watch. It was 8:45 in the morning; the train would arrive  
  
in five minutes. /Where is Umi-chan?/ As if on cue, there was Umi, skipping  
  
happily up to her, looking as if she was ready to go on a picnic. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Hello Umi-chan!" Fuu stood and hugged her friend. Umi returned it.  
  
"Hi Fuu-chan! I've missed you." Umi smiled.  
  
Fuu nodded happily to show she had missed Umi as well. They sat down to wait for  
  
the train talking lightly. When it came they, of course, got on and were whisked  
  
away towards Tokyo Tower.  
  
Fuu looked down at herself and smoothed her her skirt out where she sat. She  
  
didn't like it so short to tell the truth, but...Ferio seemed to like her skirts  
  
that were like this. Fuu blushed. Umi looked over.  
  
"Are you Ok Fuu?"  
  
Fuu looked up and stuttered, "I-I am fine...I-I was j-just..." Fuu blushed a little  
  
brighter.  
  
"Thinking about Ferio?" Umi asked suggestively.  
  
Fuu turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "Well..."  
  
Umi giggled. "It's Ok Fuu, I know you can't wait to see him, I think he'll  
  
like your outfit too."  
  
Fuu hoped he did; it had been nearly a month since she last saw him, and she  
  
wanted it to last.  
  
She had put on a short green skirt ((as short as you want it readers)), with  
  
a light green tank top and see-through over shirt. She was wearing dark green pumps  
  
that looked rather nice on her, and her hair had a few tiny braids in it.  
  
Fuu looked up and saw the next station approaching; the one they needed to get off at.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Hikaru was waiting patiently inside Tokyo Tower for the others to arrive. She had  
  
had a somewhat uneventful morning after waking up from her nightmare. When she  
  
got up, she walked Hikari, bathed, dressed, and had made for her brothers before  
  
anybody was really awake.  
  
Her brothers had been getting on her back about where she was going when she  
  
said a different world and they got into long, dramatic speeches about what they  
  
would do to anyone that hurt their little sister; so she decided to make them a hot  
  
breakfast to calm their nerves for her departure again today.  
  
Hikaru loved her brothers deeply,--even though their speeches usually included Hikaru  
  
gettings smashed against them as they hugged the air out of her--but they were just  
  
too much sometimes.  
  
Little Hikaru was wearing her umiform--without the scarf, ((really...I don't think  
  
she owns any other clothes that aren't robes))--nothing too different. Hikaru suddenly  
  
heard a familiar laugh coming from behind her as she continued to watch the sky. She turned  
  
around to see Umi and Fuu coming in her direction smiling and talking.  
  
It made Hikaru so pleased to see her friends happy--not suffering. They waved, and she jumped  
  
and waved back, waiting until they got closer before jumping on them in turn and hugging them.  
  
"Umi! Fuu! I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"I'm happy to see you too, Hikaru."  
  
"Me as well, Hikaru-chan." They both smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Are we ready??" Kikaru asked, nearly jumping with excitment.  
  
"I believe so. Are you ready Fuu?"  
  
"Yes. I do believe I am."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Hikaru exclaimed, reaching out her hard to form a  
  
circle with the other girls. The road opened and they were enveloped in  
  
a dome of light.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Clef was sitting on his little thron-like seat with chin in his hand. He was waiting for the Magic  
  
Knights...the girls from another world. Something told him they might show up today, he had sent  
  
his flying Fish Monster to go and retrieve them, so they didn't fall out of the sky onto something  
  
damgerous.  
  
He also had sensed that something else might be turning up today, he wasn't sure waht, but it  
  
felt as if they would have some new visitors. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
He looked up. "Come," The door opened. It was Presea; he grinned slightly. "Hello Presea, is anything wrong?"  
  
Presea was smiling at him. "The girls are back!"  
  
"Good," He said smiling. "I think I'll go meet them."  
  
*~^~*  
  
Kagome looked around. /I'm definitely in the bottom of a well, and it  
  
looks like theres's light coming from up above./ Inu-yasha dropped silently  
  
onto the ground nest to her. She, like normal, had fallen flat on her  
  
face. She was about to get up when a small fuury ball hit her in the  
  
back. "Ouch! Shippo..." She moaned.  
  
"Gomen Kagome-san! I didn't mean to!" The little ball squeaked.  
  
"I...it's ok Shippo." She stood, with help form Inu-yasha to her amaze-  
  
ment. "A-Arigato Inu-yasha."  
  
"Feh." Was his only response.  
  
Kagome looked around again and touched the walls, finding a vine she  
  
sighed in relief. She was starting to feel trapped and wanted a way out...  
  
Now. She started pulling herself up, out of the well by the vine.  
  
Surprisingly she made it to the top without incident, only to bring her  
  
head above the rim of the well, straight into the face of a beaked  
  
monster. She screamed and lost hold of the rim.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha jumped up the wall nimbly, catching her and pulling  
  
her out of the well and setting her on the ground. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine...," Kagome assured him, her heart pounding in her chest. That  
  
thing hscared the shit out of her. She looked past Inu-yasha and saw it was  
  
still there. Unaware of its intentions, she backed up quickly becoming  
  
panicked again.  
  
Inu-yasha turned around and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, holding it in the  
  
direction of the bird monster, strangly, it looked to have the body of a  
  
man..., just a very large one with wings. Inu-yasha was about to charge  
  
it when a tall, young man came running from off to the right and yelling.  
  
"No! Wait! Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my friend!!" Inu-yasha looked  
  
in the direction of the voice and back at the beast; he was hesitant.  
  
"MATTE!" The tall man finally made it to them, he was breathing heavily  
  
and looking at them, at least...Kagome thought so.  
  
His eyes were covered by long brown bangs; he was wearing a large poufy  
  
hat on his head, and a strange robe-like garment that looked to be tucked  
  
into his boots. He walked over to the monster; which promptly lowered its  
  
head as the man walked closer. The young man stroked its head and spoke  
  
softly to it. The monster nodded and the boy did something that made it  
  
disappear.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stared in awe watching the stranger as he walked back  
  
towards them. Inu-yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga cautiously, unsure of what  
  
to think of the boy. Kagome stood and suddenly remembered Shippo.  
  
"Oh!" The boy stopped abruptly, suddenly unsure of himself, as he watched  
  
her run back to the well and peer inside. "Shippo?? Shippo! Are you down there?"  
  
A little piping voice echoed up the sides of the well. "Kagome-san??  
  
Kagome-san! Get me out of here! I'm scared!" Kagome looked around. She  
  
hadn't brought her trusty pack with her. /Damn!/ She turned imploringly  
  
towards Inu-yasha.  
  
"Inu-yasha...Could-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me say-"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Damn wench, I'll get the stupid fox!" Inu-yasha climbed down the  
  
sides of the wall again to reach Shippo. Kagome to the new person; she walked over,  
  
bowed, and held out her hand.  
  
"Hi! My name is Higurashi Kagome." He looked at her for a little while  
  
before taking her hand; his voice was kinda soft and childish when he spoke normally.  
  
"Ascot. Are you from Earth?"  
  
She looked at him confused. "Aren't we on Earth?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, this is Cephiro. Or...it_was_Cephiro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I see."  
  
"...Your friends are back."  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at them; Inu-yasha was sitting on the rim,  
  
while Shippo was dusting himself off on the ground. Inu-yasha stood and  
  
walked over.  
  
"You don't seem too surprised to see a worthless human, a inu-youkai, and  
  
a kitsune-youkai come out of a long-forgotten well."  
  
Ascot simply looked at him with a huge, bright smile. "Master Clef told  
  
me to expect some newcomers today. Plus, I haven't the slightest idea what  
  
those last two things are!"  
  
"Master...Clef...?" Kagome asked. "Wait! Worthless human!? Inu-yasha!" He looked  
  
away.  
  
Ascot nodded. "If you want I can take you all to him. I think he would like  
  
to see you all. Although, he may have a bit on his mind...what with the Magic  
  
Knights returning."  
  
"The...Magic Knights?" Inu-yasha asked this time, looking back over at them.  
  
Ascot nodded. "I should let Master Clef explain it to you." He turned and started  
  
walking; he was really very tall. And as they walked, he kept saying something  
  
about wanting to see a girl name Umi.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Everyone was gathered in the little courtyard nest to the fountain. Fuu and Ferio  
  
were sitting on the rim of the fountain, Ferio had his arm around Fuu, and she  
  
was blushing lightly. Umi was talking to Clef and Presea on the ground to the  
  
right of Ferio. Sitting across from them was Hikaru, Lantis, and Eagle. The two  
  
men were lounging back on the grass with Hikaru talking excitedly to them about  
  
stuff on Earth that they didn't know yet. Caldina was sittin gon the ground in one  
  
of her skimpy outfits with Lafarga behind her, holding her loosely as he leaned  
  
against a tree-trunk.  
  
The picnic they had eaten had been delicious, they all thanked Umi for bringing the  
  
food, they also felt about ten times heavier. Ferio leaned closer to Fuu and  
  
whispered something in her ear. She immediately blushed a deep crimson, but smiled at  
  
him. She whispered something back to him and her smiled widely. Clef had opend his  
  
mouth to say something to Umi about using the Water Dragon to do more than destroy things  
  
when the door to the courtyard swung back slowly, and Ascot stuck his head in.  
  
Clef looked at Ascot. "Ascot, what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to-"  
  
"Oh, but I did, and they're here like you said they would be Master Clef."  
  
"Really?" He stood up. "Well then, let them in Ascot."  
  
"Oh! Y-Yes sir!" The tall boy stood back and swung the door open farther. The  
  
first thing anybody saw from the other side of the door was a little face coming around  
  
the corner and running in to explore the surroundings.  
  
Everyone in the courtyard stared at it--it was like a little girl with a fox tail. A girl  
  
with black hair then turned the corner to see what was so interesting.  
  
She immediately ran over.  
  
"Shippo! Stop that! You're probably frightening the nice people with the way you're acting all  
  
possessed-like!" She yelled.  
  
"Aww...but Kagome-san! I'm not hurting anyone..." His little voice came from the now-still  
  
kitsune child.  
  
"AWW!" Everyong looked at Hikaru, who was staring at Shippo with heart- eyes. "KAWAII!!"  
  
Shippo looked at Hikaru, then Kagome. "See?? I told ya so!" Hikaru picked up Shippo and started  
  
petting her.  
  
"You didn't say anything of the sort Shippo!"  
  
Inu-yasha came skulking around the corner with his arms crossed. "It's your fault we're here  
  
anyway Kagome..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"_You_jumped into the well."  
  
"And_you_followed me."  
  
"I didn't have to y'know!"  
  
"Then why did you!? Why didn't you stay and look for your precious Shikon no Tama shards, ne!??"  
  
"You...stupid...girl! You know I have to follow you!"  
  
They continued to argue in front of the group of strangers. Hikaru was showing Shippo to Lantis  
  
and Eagle.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Eagle asked Shippo.  
  
Shippo looked at the two glaring electricity at eachother. "They'll be fine. They always argue  
  
like this, but everyone knows they love eachother."  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha then turned to Shippo and at the same time hollered,  
  
"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!" They had veins popping out of their foreheads and  
  
a small sweatdrop or two. Kagome turned to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Don't yell at Shippo that way!"  
  
"I'll do what I like wench!"  
  
Shippo shook his head sadly, "Baka..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Shippo looked at the fighting adults.  
  
So did everyone else.  
  
"No, wait Kagome, I didn't mean anythi-!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
The necklace glowed; everyone sweatdropped a little ((except for Kagome))  
  
as they watched Inu-yasha take a face-dive into the ground.  
  
"Excuse me..." Clef was walking towards them.  
  
Kagome looked over at him and was shocked for a moment. She had expected  
  
all the men to be the same size as Ascot, but...this one was very short.  
  
All the others looked tall though, even if they were on the ground. "Yes?  
  
Oh, I'm terribly sorry for our behavior." She bowed deeply.  
  
"That's alright. I would just like to know why you are here."  
  
She looked up and blinked, standing straight. "Well," she put a finger to  
  
her lips and glanced up. She spoke rapidly. "I don't know, it's not like  
  
we meant to invade on you or anything. It's just we found a well on Earth,  
  
in the feudal age. Oh! But I'm really from the current time. Anyway, we--  
  
well Inu-yasha, on the ground over there, found it--we found this stone  
  
shrine thing with a well in the center, and since there's another well that  
  
takes me between the feudal age Japan and the Modern day Japan, I thought that  
  
maybe this would do sorta the same thing so I jumped in--after testing it of  
  
course, with a rock, for no reason whatsoever--and the others followed  
  
me. So you see, it really wasn't on purpose." Kagome smiled as she finished  
  
her story.  
  
"Well...I guess to start off we should introduce ourselves...," Clef said.  
  
He was a little surprised by what circumstances these strangers had got  
  
here. He went back to his seat with Presea. Ascot had joined Umi, and Kagome  
  
helped Inu-yasha up, apologizing. Shippo was comfortables in Hikaru's  
  
arms and Clef started everything off.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok. So there's Chapter One. I don't know exactly where I'm going with  
  
this story , but I have a couple ideas for later on. Suggestions? Flames?  
  
Questions? You know what to do....*quietly pulls out an AK-47,* and if you  
  
don't I hope my friend here helps jar your memory. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
please. 


	3. Chapter Two: discussions and concussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Magic Knight RayEarth. I didn't steal this idea from anyone and my brain belongs to the scientists next door.  
  
Note: I'd like to thank Narcoleptic Shishkabob for giving me the push I needed to think up a new chapter for this story. I love IY and MKR and can hardly believe I almost let a lack of reviews stop me from continuing a story that involved all my favorite characters! Thank you!!  
  
Chapter Two: 'Discussions and Concussions'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're a miko from the past and yet the future, bound to a half-dog-demon, searching for shards of a pink jewel."  
  
"Basically." Kagome nodded at the soft-spoken brunette, named Fuu. She seemed quite the intellect--maybe she could help Kagome study for her math exams! The deep voiced Lantis let out a few words at this time.  
  
"And the demon over here says he has to stay around Kagome because she is the only way for him to find the shards, even though without her he wouldn't be able to purify the shards anyway...." Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at Lantis with a dark red cheek bones.  
  
"Dammit you, shut the fuck up."  
  
"Inuyasha...please watch your language." Lafarga scolded from his tree trunk.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the Swordmaster. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want."  
  
"Sit boy!" **THUD** "Now really Inuyasha, you're a guest in another time. Be respectful!" Inuyasha's claws curled in on themselves. His muffled voice shouted at her.  
  
"Dammit Kagome! Could you at least let me keep a little dignity in front of strangers!!?"  
  
"Not until _you_ show respect."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking..." Eagle began. "How is that you got that kind of control over a demon?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Eagle. "Well, it was when we first met, he was attacking me because I had the jewel-the Shikon no Tama-and he wanted it. Kaede; the local healer slash miko, pulled out the rosary you see around his neck now." Kagome reached out and grabbed the necklace around Inuyasha's throat and tugged on it slightly. Inuyasha had sat up so it was a little easier.  
  
"She said the chant, the rosary flew apart and re-attached itself around his neck. She told me to say the subdueing command. I wasn't sure but I said si-er..." She didn't finish the word, seeing the glare Inuyasha was giving her. "The word, and he went down, it has worked like that ever since. It helps a lot when I need to get home and he wont let me."  
  
"But it's a large necklace, how is it that the boy cannot take it off himself?" Presea inquired from the opposite side of the courtyard.  
  
"I don't know, it's just the way that the spell works. Only I can take it off, because I am the only one that can use the subdueing word against him."  
  
"So that means I could say it and nothing would happen?" Hikaru asked, staring at them like a little child, holding a baby in here arms--Shippo.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh, you can try, but nothing will happen."  
  
Hikaru shrugged, "I just think the necklace is pretty, don't you Lantis?" She looked back at the man, who looked back down at her with a warmth and smiled gently.  
  
"Of course it is Hikaru."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at the same time, and looked at eachother, one whispering a different name from the other.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."   
  
It had been such a scary resemblance in the way they acted and the size difference. Everyone else stared at Kagome and Inuyasha and asked the question almost at the same time. "Who?"  
  
*~^~*  
  
Clef watched the newcomers quietly as they told their story, piece by piece. He had hoped that his premonition hadn't come true, but if it was something that had to happen, especially with what they were looking for, at least he was here to help.  
  
"What do the shards look like?" Clef asked. Kagome looked up her position of holding Shippo away from Inuyasha for some reason and stared at him, thoughtfully.  
  
"What did you ask Master Clef?"  
  
"What do these Shikon shards look like?"  
  
"Exactly as they sound, they are small shards of the larger jewel, pink in color and radiate brightly. Well....some of the time."  
  
Clef stared at her a moment, there had been a bright streak across the sky less than a year ago, during the fight with the neighboring countries. It was quick, pink, and out of his thoughts as swiftly as it crossed the heavens. It was unimportant at the time, but now it had an importance. "My goodness..."  
  
Kagome was walking over as Presea turned to Clef. "What's wrong Clef??"  
  
"I have seen your shard."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked, he closed the distance between his position and Clef in an instant. "Where Shrimp?"  
  
Clef glared up at Inuyasha sagely. "It was in the sky heading southwest, that was so long ago, so I'm not sure if my information is correct. But, I do remember a pink streak across the sky during our conflicts with the countries neighboring our own." Clef turned his head to Kagome, who had said his name questioningly. "Yes?"  
  
"...What conflicts did you have with your neighboring countries? We've told you everything there is to tell about us, but we haven't heard anything about your world."  
  
"Aw, Darlin'. You don't hafta be so polite'ya'know. In't she just so cute Lafarga'darlin?" Caldina glanced up at the man whose arms she was in.  
  
"Adorable..." he said with a smile and leaned his head down to touch his lips to hers. Mostly everyone turned their heads away with a slight blush in modesty. Shippo however stared openly, he suddenly began jumping up and down. "ohohohohohohohohohohohoh!" Everyone snapped their heads in his direction, wondering what he was so excited about.  
  
"What is it Shippo? what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him a little worried.   
  
"I bet I can guess who loves who! ooooooo!" Everyone blinked.  
  
"Really Shippo, I don't think this is the time to be pairing people up." Kagome looked at the kitsune tiredly. "Come on Shippo, we're going to listen to a story."  
  
"No! I just know I'll get this right!"  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped to the ground in defeat, she smiled happily at the child. "Alright Shippo, do what you want."  
  
Inuyasha took the slight moment of silence as Shippo concentrated to snort out a "Keh." and jump into the nearby tree.  
  
"OKAY! It's Caldina and LaFarga," he ran to everyone as he said their name. "Fuu and Ferio (Fuu blushed and smiled, Ferio grabbed her hand), Umi and Ascot (Ascot blushed horribly and turned his head, Umi blinked looking at Ascot), Clef and...maybe Presea..(they looked at eachother and smiled like parents trying to amuse their child), oh...it's getting harder...um Hikaru, Lantis, ...and Eagle! (They all smiled at the same time), and Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, but he looked at Kagome softly. She was smiling at Shippo gently. "That's enough fun for now Shippo, I don't even know why you found that so important. Come here Shippo." Reaching out her arms she scooped the kitsune-baby up into an embrace and looked at Clef expectantly.  
  
"Huh? oh. yes, of course. It started a long time ago when the young girl Emeraude became the Pillar of Cephiro. The Pillar supported the balance of the world with her will alone, because Cephiro is a world where your strength of heart shapes everything..." And the story began.  
  
*~^~*  
  
That night they retired to their respectful rooms to get some sleep. The new friends had talked late into the night about Cephiro and Feudal Japan. Kagome was exhausted, and Ascot was leading her to a room. /He has a cute butt.../ Kagome thought sleepily, and mentally slapped herself. /What are you thinking!? Gods woman!/ She shook her head and followed the tall man silently, blushing in the darkness of unlit corridors.   
  
Ascot stopped and opened a door, "Here you go Kagome."   
  
Kagome smiled and walked up to the door, bowing she said her goodnight, and added, "Thank you Ascot-kun, I really appreciate it...I'm so tired..." She accidentally proved her point by yawning largely, putting a hand over her mouth, she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"It's not a problem at all Kagome." He closed the door and walked away.  
  
Kagome collapsed on the bed, arms out perpindicular to her body and her knees bent over the edge, she drooped into a dreamless slumber; unhearing of the ever-vigilant protecter that sneaked into her room to keep watch on her.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Ascot was walking towards his own chambers when he spotted Umi through an open door to his right, standing on a balcony. He walked up to the door and stared at for a few moments. "Umi? What's wrong?" He asked gently into the midnight breeze.  
  
The girl jumped and turned to look at the intrusion on her thoughts, she smiled at the source of those thoughts and turned back to the horizon. "Just thinking Ascot...of what that kitsune-child said earlier."  
  
Ascot blinked a few times. "What did the fox-kid say?" Ascot walked a little closer.  
  
"Well..about him pairing us up..." She replied with a gentle giggle. "It was cute..."  
  
"But you don't think it could happen?" Ascot asked a little sadly.  
  
"..." She thought for a few more moments. "I suppose it's a possibility..." The young man nearly jumped into the air crying for joy when he heard her say that. Nearly; he stood there, controlling himself letting a blush rise up to scream happiness for him. Grinning he walked a little closer.   
  
"Really?"  
  
Umi looked over at him, his blush, and his grin. "Of course, anything's possible, but you don't like me like that Ascot." She elaborated with a sad little grin on her face. She turned her face back out to the countryside. "There's plenty of other pretty girls around here..." A breeze picked up in the night air, and Umi who, for some stupid reason, hadn't put on pants for her little night walk, shivered slightly.  
  
"...Are you cold Umi?"  
  
"Don't be silly." Her teeth chattered.  
  
Overcoming his lack of courage somehow, he put an arm around her bare shoulders. "Come back inside Umi." _He_ was blushing furiously, but she was just smiling softly at him with only a tint of pink on her cheeks which could have been from the chill air.   
  
"Ok Ascot...Thank you..." She let him lead her inside and watched as he closed the door.   
  
"My pleasure Umi, here, let me take you back to your room." She nodded, and they walked in silence, Ascot's arm still draped across her shoulders lightly. When they reached her room he retrieved his arm.  
  
"You're so sweet Ascot." He blushed even MoRe...if that's possible. Umi opened her door, but before entering, she turned back, jumped up and pecked his cheek as best she could because of his increased height over her. Blushing a bit now, she rushed into her room grinning madly.  
  
Ascot stared at the door in a daze. "...Umi...?" Blinking a couple hundred times, his heart beating faster than ever before he ran to his chambers. She had kissed him only mere centimeters away from his mouth. For a split second, he had felt her lips touch the corners of his. What a rush...! Even if it wasn't a true kiss! This was a great end to a great day!   
  
-______________________________-  
What do you think? I couldn't help it...I was totally hyper and I just had to get it out somehow, so I used Shippo. I'll most likely rewrite it eventually-especially if you people think it makes no sense whatsoever. k k thanks! -Ryuchi P.S. This story might be getting hot soon!...hehehehehehe...*shifty eyes* 


	4. Chapter Three: Mysteries

Note: And another chapter has found it's way into my brain.  
  
Chapter Three-  
  
The next day Inuyasha was up before anyone else (well except maybe Clef, but I don't think he ever sleeps.) and was walking the corridors mumbling uncoherent words. Knocking on Kagome's door a little impatiently, he waited for the girl to wake up and watched as the one named Ferio walked towards him. Inuyasha was feeling a little grumpy today. "Oi, Ferio, I see your bitch isn't with you."  
  
Ferio's eye twitched. "What did you call Fuu?"  
  
"A bitch, that's what they all are." Ferio's huge sword was out in an instant and pointing it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however being the great half-demon that he is, sensed the movement of the human's body and pulled out the Tetsusaiga just a little bit faster. The two warriors were glaring at each other with their equally huge weapons of destruction crossed and in the other's face.  
  
"Lower your weapon."  
  
"Keh. You lower yers."  
  
"How dare you call _my_ Fuu such a disgusting name?"  
  
"I call 'em all that ya fuckin' fruit!"  
  
"That is no way to treat a woman." Ferio's muscles tensed.  
  
"Ya sound like Miroku..." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth, his powerful muscles twitched as well in a ready position.   
  
The two men brought their swords back in order to strike when two voices echoed down the hall.   
  
"Ferio!!"  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Both men flinched and dropped their swords to turn in the direction of their names. "What?" they both said at the same time, like little boys upset that their sister ruined their fun.  
  
"No fighting, you're a guest here."  
  
"You know better than to fight friends. You are the prince, you are supposed to set a good example."  
  
"Screw good examples Fuu, he was calling you a bitch. Well...actually all the girls here."  
  
"Fuck bein' a guest. I don't gotta stay here. See ya Ferio." With that he walked off, jumped off an open balcony, and ran in the direction the well was in.  
  
"See ya Inuyasha." The prince got out before the dog-demon left. "No Fuu..."  
  
Kagome stared. "Were you two actually getting along?"  
  
Fuu walked over to Kagome and nodded her head, "I believe they connected." Kagome grinned at Fuu, and Fuu grinned back, they both looked at Ferio conspiritorially.   
  
"They did didn't they?"  
  
"What?? Leave me alone you two!" Ferio stared at them horrified by the idea the Inuyasha and him becoming friends.  
  
Fuu and Kagome laughed and walked together to breakfast talking politely to one another.  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree and running through the gaps inbetween groves near the main road. Every once in awhile he would glance back to see if Kagome had decided to come after him yet. /Wait! What am I thinking about? Kagome _never_ comes after _Me_. Keh. .... Well..who needs that bitch anyway!/ A snarl set on his lips, the demon moved faster in the morning light.  
  
A little bit later he arrived at the site from Kagome, Shippo, and him had crawled to the surface from. He walked up to the well looked down to the bottom and tilted his head a fraction of an inch. /Could always get through before, so here we go./ Grabbing the rim, Inuyasha threw his legs over the edge and dropped into the well...  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~  
  
The younger looking girl was sitting next to Lantis with the pixie-pain, Primera flitting about her head yelling at her and pulling at her cat-ears, telling her to move away from Lantis. The tall man, in seeing this display shoo'ed the faerie-thing away from the red-haired girl and nonconspicuously placed his arm about her shoulders as she calmly chewed her food, looking a little tired. (ehehehe)  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~  
  
The Guru was biting into a morning pastry when he heard the roar of anger from off in the distance. He glanced in its direction and watched everyone else jump in surprise, except for the Kagome girl, she stood up, staring.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo jumped on her shoulder.   
  
"What happened? What'd he do now?"  
  
"I don't know but it can't be good." The girl took off in a dead run out the door, skidding on the floor towards the wall, righting herself and running as fast as she could down the sleek hallways to get outside.  
  
"Wait! Kagome! What's wrong?" Umi yelled to her new found friend. The tallest of the girls turned to the gathering of people. "I don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I...but I think we should follow." Hikaru looked around at her acquaintances.  
  
"I most definitely agree wit'ya thar darlin'." Caldina said. Hikaru nodded, stood from her spot, turned and ran out the door after Kagome with a determined look on her face, the other Magic Knights ran after their shortest member.  
  
Clef looked around at everyone of whom remained. "Those poor children..." he whispered, shaking his head.  
  
"What is it Clef?" Presea looked at the guru concerned.  
  
"They will find out something that no one ever wants to find out."  
  
"Whats that mean there Clef-sweety?" Caldina asked from her standing spot, just next to the door.  
  
"I..."  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~  
cliffhanger?  
An: shortest one so far, but live with it, I'm grouping these things together, it makes sense to me! enjoy it? better. ^-^ Just Kidding! 


End file.
